prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
February 13, 2017 Monday Night RAW results
The February 13, 2017 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on February 13, 2017 at T-Mobile Arena in Las Vegas, Nevada. This was the Raw after the Elimination Chamber. Summary Roman Reigns is on the road to Fastlane, but what's really grinding his gears is the propensity of his opponent, Braun Strowman, to ruin his night at every turn. But while Raw Commissioner Stephanie McMahon wasn't about to let Reigns interfere with Strowman's match later on in the evening — she tossed out a thinly veiled threat of booting him from WrestleMania — she was more than happy to feed Reigns into a 2-on-1 disadvantage against Luke Gallows & Karl Anderson in a Handicap Match when the tag champs ostensibly arrived to defend her from Reigns' disrespect. That The Big Dog technically defeated the good brothers will likely be a consolation of the not-too-sweet variety; the champs got a couple good hits on Roman before the bout began and beat on him some more when it looked as though the former WWE Champion was on the verge of rallying, leading to a DQ. And that Reigns ultimately managed to beat the champions back even after they jumped him might also just be a victory of the moral variety; they may have lost the match, but by the looks of Roman at the end of things, their work was clearly done. The New Day have built themselves a mini-empire on the back of Booty and the Power of Positivity, but there is one cold-weather market they have yet to expand to: Ice cream. The former W. W.E. World. Tag Team. Champions continued on their ad hoc market research from last week before, during and after Kofi Kingston's bout with Bo Dallas, who gained not-insignificant advantage when he stole New Day's blueprints for an ice cream machine and tore them up. The sight of the destroyed plans brought Xavier Woods to his knees but turned Kofi up to 11; The Dreadlocked Dynamo quickly rallied and defeated Bo with the SOS before New Day ceremonially showered Dallas in Booty-O's. (They make sure you ain’t booty.) The upshot of last week's awesome 205 Live main event is that Jack Gallagher is next in line for Neville's WWE Cruiserweight Championship. And while the assumption may be Gentleman Jack is far too proper to stoop to Neville's level of aggression, he tossed out some scathing English slang at the King and let his fists do the rest of the talking against Noam Dar. Or, more to the point, his feet and his head. Despite Dar's attempts to weaken Jack's knee and take away his Running Dropkick, Gallagher created separation with a massive headbutt and, finally, clinched the win with the Running Dropkick. Though as Neville's unimpressed posturing atop the ramp after the match shows, he's not quite sweating his gentlemanly challenger ... yet. Yes, you read that right: After a four-month process of transforming Emma into Emmalina, the former mean girl finally showed the WWE Universe the results before pulling the rug out from under them and revealing it was a one-night only engagement. Emmalina was onstage for all of about five seconds, showing off her new look before announcing that she would be undergoing yet another makeover: From Emmalina back into Emma. Give the girl some credit: With her ability to keep the WWE Universe anticipating what she'll do next, she still knows it's all about her. Braun Strowman went two-for-two in the “W” column on Raw. The first came in the official sense, when he defeated a game Mark Henry via Powerslam after the former World Heavyweight Champion couldn't complete The World's Strongest Slam. The second came in the unofficial sense, when he beat down Roman Reigns after The Big Dog tried to one-up The Monster Among Men at the conclusion of the match. (Remember, Stephanie McMahon's mandate said Roman couldn't do anything during the bout.) The upshot of all this? Strowman may not quite have the whole world in his hands like his old boss does, but he's got all the momentum in the world nonetheless. Sami Zayn has a propensity for stepping to Superstars who are bigger and stronger than he is, but it looks like Samoa Joe has saved him the trouble this time around. The Samoan Submission Machine, who had talked some trash about Zayn earlier in the evening during an interview with Michael Cole, certainly picked his moment to strike wisely. He waited until after Zayn had gone the distance against Rusev and surprised The Super Athlete with a Helluva Kick out of nowhere at the end of a hellacious match. When The Underdog from the Underground was giving his post-match interview atop the ramp, Joe struck, peppering Zayn with punches before slamming him into the TitanTron and putting him to sleep with the Coquina Clutch. If The Brian Kendrick is The Man With a Plan, he might want to find a way to seal the deal in rallying Akira Tozawa to his side. The former WWE Cruiserweight Champion was at commentary for the Japanese dynamo's bout against Ariya Daivari and not only claimed Tozawa as a peer, but went so far as to dub The Stamina Monster as his “protégé.” He seems to have picked the right man to hitch his wagon to: Tozawa put on a clinic against Daivari, culminating in a Snap German Suplex that left Kendrick with nothing but positive things to say about his charge. It appears Tozawa has himself a self-appointed mentor. It remains to be seen, of course, if Tozawa wants one. Give Chris Jericho credit: He knows he put Kevin Owens in a tough spot in accepting a WWE Universal Title Match with Goldberg on his friend's behalf, and he tried his best to make it up to KO. Alas, it did not work. Jericho's “Festival of Friendship” was a show of extravagance unlike anything the WWE Universe had ever seen, and the G.O.A.T. went the extra mile in showering Owens (who had spent the time before the Festival in mysterious conference with Triple H) with gifts, from a Ralph Guggenheim original to a Michelangelo-inspired masterpiece to a magician who wasn't very good, and he made The List. He seemed to cap things off by calling Goldberg himself out for a beating, only it turned out to be Gillberg, and an unimpressed Owens quickly destroyed him before asking Jericho, point-blank, what the point of all this was. Jericho launched, as a result, into a heartfelt thank-you speech to Owens for making his year that much better, and promised he would help Owens defeated Goldberg at Fastlane as his best friend and brother. Owens, seemingly humbled, presented Jericho with a brand-new List — The List of KO, with Jericho's name as the only one on it. And you know what happens when someone makes The List: Owens destroyed his best friend with savage abandon, administering a pair of apron powerbombs before slamming Jericho face-first into the LED screen that had been set up in the ring. Thanks to a boot from Luke Gallows, Enzo Amore & Big Cass cost Cesaro & Sheamus the Raw Tag Team Championship last week. But thanks to Enzo putting his foot in his mouth in a backstage confrontation, The King of Swing got his against the mouthy Amore. Despite Muscles Marinara legendary pluckiness, The Swiss Superman toyed mercilessly with his opponent, tossing Enzo to and fro and silencing The Jordan of Jargon with the Very European Uppercut for the win. Of course, given that Sheamus and Big Cass had to be separated after the match, this budding rivalry seems to remain, for the moment, unsettled. We have a new Raw Women's Champion, and it's ... Bayley!!! Charlotte Flair's continued disregard of both Bayley and Sasha Banks finally came back to haunt her on Raw, when The Boss helped The Huggable One seal the deal and achieve her girlhood dream of winning a Women's Title on Raw, thus ending The Queen's fourth reign with the title. Up until the point of Sasha's arrival, Bayley had been hanging tough, slapping Charlotte in the face and slamming her headfirst into the turnbuckle too many times to count. She continued to hang even after having her head bounced off the bottom buckle and suffering an interference from Dana Brooke, who raked Bayley across the eyes when she was trapped in the Figure-Four Leglock. To help even the odds, The Boss — unbeknownst to both Bayley and the ref — took out Brooke with her crutch and jabbed Charlotte in the gullet with it, breaking up the Figure-Eight and setting Bayley up for the decisive Bayley-to-Belly. The new champion celebrated exactly as you'd expect: Among the WWE Universe, who quite literally embraced her as she dove into the crowd with the title. You could almost say it was a hug. Results ; ; *Roman Reigns defeated Karl Anderson & Luke Gallows in a 2 on 1 Handicap Match by Disqualification (3:00) *Kofi Kingston (w/ Big E & Xavier Woods) defeated Bo Dallas (3:00) *Jack Gallagher defeated Noam Dar (w/ Alicia Fox) (3:00) *Braun Strowman defeated Mark Henry (5:00) *Sami Zayn defeated Rusev (w/ Lana) (11:00) *Akira Tozawa defeated Ariya Daivari (3:00) *Cesaro (w/ Sheamus) defeated Enzo Amore (w/ Big Cass) *Bayley defeated Charlotte Flair © to win the WWE Raw Women's Championship Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Stephanie makes a handicap match 2.13.17 Raw.1.jpg 2.13.17 Raw.2.jpg 2.13.17 Raw.3.jpg Roman Reigns v Karl Anderson & Luke Gallows 2.13.17 Raw.4.jpg 2.13.17 Raw.5.jpg 2.13.17 Raw.6.jpg 2.13.17 Raw.7.jpg 2.13.17 Raw.8.jpg 2.13.17 Raw.9.jpg Kofi Kingston v Bo Dallas 2.13.17 Raw.10.jpg 2.13.17 Raw.11.jpg 2.13.17 Raw.12.jpg 2.13.17 Raw.13.jpg 2.13.17 Raw.14.jpg 2.13.17 Raw.15.jpg Jack Gallagher v Noam Dar 2.13.17 Raw.16.jpg 2.13.17 Raw.17.jpg 2.13.17 Raw.18.jpg 2.13.17 Raw.19.jpg 2.13.17 Raw.20.jpg 2.13.17 Raw.21.jpg Emmalina announced the makeover of Emmalina to Emma 2.13.17 Raw.22.jpg 2.13.17 Raw.23.jpg 2.13.17 Raw.24.jpg Braun Strowman v Mark Henry 2.13.17 Raw.25.jpg 2.13.17 Raw.26.jpg 2.13.17 Raw.27.jpg 2.13.17 Raw.28.jpg 2.13.17 Raw.29.jpg 2.13.17 Raw.30.jpg Sami Zayn v Rusev 2.13.17 Raw.31.jpg 2.13.17 Raw.32.jpg 2.13.17 Raw.33.jpg 2.13.17 Raw.34.jpg 2.13.17 Raw.35.jpg 2.13.17 Raw.36.jpg Samoa Joe attacks Sami Zayn 2.13.17 Raw.37.jpg 2.13.17 Raw.38.jpg 2.13.17 Raw.39.jpg 2.13.17 Raw.40.jpg Akira Tozawa v Ariya Daivari 2.13.17 Raw.41.jpg 2.13.17 Raw.42.jpg 2.13.17 Raw.43.jpg 2.13.17 Raw.44.jpg 2.13.17 Raw.45.jpg 2.13.17 Raw.46.jpg The Festival of Friendship descended into chaos 2.13.17 Raw.47.jpg 2.13.17 Raw.48.jpg 2.13.17 Raw.49.jpg 2.13.17 Raw.50.jpg 2.13.17 Raw.51.jpg 2.13.17 Raw.52.jpg 2.13.17 Raw.53.jpg 2.13.17 Raw.54.jpg 2.13.17 Raw.55.jpg 2.13.17 Raw.56.jpg 2.13.17 Raw.57.jpg 2.13.17 Raw.58.jpg 2.13.17 Raw.59.jpg 2.13.17 Raw.60.jpg 2.13.17 Raw.61.jpg 2.13.17 Raw.62.jpg 2.13.17 Raw.63.jpg 2.13.17 Raw.64.jpg Cesaro v Enzo Amore 2.13.17 Raw.65.jpg 2.13.17 Raw.66.jpg 2.13.17 Raw.67.jpg 2.13.17 Raw.68.jpg 2.13.17 Raw.69.jpg 2.13.17 Raw.70.jpg Bayley v Charlotte Flair 2.13.17 Raw.71.jpg 2.13.17 Raw.72.jpg 2.13.17 Raw.73.jpg 2.13.17 Raw.74.jpg 2.13.17 Raw.75.jpg 2.13.17 Raw.76.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #1238 results * Raw #1238 at WWE.com * Raw #1238 on WWE Network Category:2017 television events